


Donuts and Phone Numbers

by onoheiwa



Series: Kurofai Week '16 [5]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Brothers, First Meetings, Fluff, Kid!Yuui, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onoheiwa/pseuds/onoheiwa
Summary: Sunday is pancake day at the Fluorite household, but writers tend to get distracted in more ways than one and a last minute trips to the grocery store in the middle of the night, apparently, make new friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know that I have ever really seen anyone do this before, have the brothers be different ages, I mean. But I found this lovely [picture](http://stop-calling-me-tsundere.tumblr.com/post/70133738260/%E5%88%A5%E3%81%AE%E4%B8%96%E7%95%8C-by-%E8%8A%B1%E9%96%93) of Fai and Yuui and I couldn't resist throwing this out there (although I'm certain in the artwork Yuui is the older one, just like in canon with a dead Fai frozen in time, but you get the idea).

“Yuui? Yuui, where did you go?” Fai called out, restraining himself from running along the aisles, but just barely. It was late, far later than he normally did the shopping and he probably should have just waited until morning but they literally had nothing to eat and tomorrow was Sunday. It was absolute blasphemy to not have pancakes on Sunday morning in the Fluorite household and they were completely out of milk and eggs. Damn his job, he was too easily distracted by it; Fai couldn’t count how many times he had forgotten household chores or to run errands once he had gotten sucked into a writing spree and now Yuui had probably been kidnapped while he was too tired to pay attention.

 

When was the last time Fai had seen him? He remembered seeing the boy with his face pressed longingly against a glass case, remembered telling him that he was moving on to the vegetables and to hurry along, they would get donuts another time. But had he seen him after that? Had Yuui followed him? That was nearly ten minutes ago, Fai was pretty sure, how long ago had Yuui disappeared?

 

Fai jogged along, cart abandoned somewhere back near the frozen pizzas, and reminded himself that he hadn’t seen a single other person in the entire building since entering and that it was highly unlikely there would be anyone else in this tiny little grocery store at two in the morning. At the sound of a familiar, gentle voice he skidded to a stop and swerved toward the breakfast cereals, heart hammering in his chest. He turned the corner and his legs nearly collapsed underneath him in relief at the sight of the small boy. Yuui was chatting comfortably with a dark-haired man who was crouched next to him and nodding along to whatever he was saying.

 

“Yuui!” Fai blurted, breathless and noisy in the quiet store.

 

Two faces turned up to his own, one tiny and excited, the other stoic but mildly relieved. Fai noticed his brother’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes swollen and red-rimmed, but he seemed well enough.

 

“Fai!” Yuri beamed up at him, clinging to what looked like a white headband. “I couldn’t find you," Yuui said, "but Kurogane said I should just wait for you to come find us. So I waited here.” He said "Kurogane" slowly, sounding out the syllables with painstaking care. 

 

Fai rushed forward, finally allowing his knees to give way and the swelling worry in his gut to release, adrenaline escaping his body in the form of relieved tears. He wrapped his arms around Yuui in a short, tight hug, and pulled back to run his hands over his brother, frantically checking for injuries and showering him with questions. “Are you okay? Why weren’t you following me? You’re not hurt are you?”

 

“I’m okay,” Yuui said and patted his hand gently against Fai’s cheek in reassurance as he explained. “When we were by the seafood I asked if I could watch the lobsters for another minute and you said it was okay, but when I turned around you were gone. I got really scared and started looking for you, but then I found Kurogane and he said we should stay in one spot.”

 

Fai finally turned to the other man, having to crane his neck back since the man had straightened and was now towering over the two of them. Strange, piercing red eyes watched the brothers carefully. “I figured whoever was with him would come looking eventually,” he said, shrugging. “It’s a whole lot easier to be found if you’re in one spot; makes it harder to get missed.”

 

Fai stood, brushing off his knees on the way up, and offered a hand. “I’m sorry if he bothered you at all, Mr…?”

 

“Just Kurogane is fine.” The man, Kurogane, shook Fai’s hand briskly and clapped his free hand over the back of his neck a moment later, looking away and his dark cheeks coloring slightly. “And you don't need to apologize, I couldn’t exactly leave the kid alone when he was crying like that. ‘Sides, I didn’t really do much, just listened to him chatter.”

 

Fai shook his head. “That's more than enough, I’m grateful. I was so worried.” He laid a hand on Yuui’s head where he stood between the two men looking back and forth as they talked. “Just… thank you.”

 

Kurogane grunted, still trying to avoid his gaze like and looking more like an awkward teenager than a grown man. 

 

“Well,” Fai said after a moment, smiling, “I think we should get going. We need to finish our shopping and get to bed. Come on Yuui.” He reached down to grip his brother’s hand and turned to walk away, but the boy stayed rooted in place, his small hand tugging at Fai's and pulling him to a stop. 

 

“I don’t want to leave yet,” Yuui said quietly.

 

Fai looked down, eyes widening. “What?”

 

Yuui glanced around furtively, eyes darting every which way before turning to look up at Kurogane for a long moment. He turned to Fai with hopeful eyes. “I want to stay and play with Kurogane more.”

 

Fai flicked his gaze over to the dark haired man and saw him looking down at Yuui in outright surprise, jaw hanging open in a gape before his expression slowly morphed into a fond smile, a tiny thing that rested more in the crinkling around his eyes than his mouth. It was an extremely attractive expression on an already-attractive man and Fai found himself hoping that maybe he could get something out of this beyond an odd playmate for his brother. “Uhh, I don’t suppose you like kids?” he asked.

 

Kurogane glanced over at him quickly before turning back to Yuui and crouching down to his level. “You like me that much, huh kid?” he asked, brow quirked. 

 

Yuui nodded, hands wringing over and around the fabric grasped in his tiny fists.

 

Kurogane smiled and nodded. “Alright then. I suppose I’ll have to see you again. At least to get that headband back from you, you know. Maybe we could go get some lunch together sometime? All three of us?” he asked, directing the last bit up at Fai.

 

Fai nodded, unable to speak for a moment from the sudden and powerful swelling of fondness and hope in his chest. “Uh… your phone number. I should have it.”

 

Kurogane stood again, ruffling his hand through a beaming Yuui’s hair on his way up, and nodded. “You should give me yours too, uhh,” he trailed. 

 

Fai fished out his phone, ignoring the way his hands shook. “Fai. My name is Fai.”

 

~~~

 

A little later, two blond heads were buried under blankets, the larger frame wrapped around the smaller and snuggled close for warmth.

 

“Fai?” Yuui asked, voice hushed in the dark room.

 

“Hmm?”

 

Yuui paused, thinking. “I really want to see Kurogane again.”

 

Fai hummed, pulling the boy closer. “Me too, Yui. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](onoheiwa.tumblr.com).


End file.
